


爱钱如命

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 男妓和嫖客
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	爱钱如命

1.

张云雷说，等钱够了，我就来赎你。

这句话杨九郎听过很多，从不同的人口中。他早就不相信了，可是话从张云雷嘴巴里说出来，他身子颤抖了几下最后还是选择了相信。

他没有娇滴滴的身子，有的不过也是对张云雷的一腔赤诚的热情。从第一次他见到张云雷，就觉得张云雷这个人要他的命。无论是上扬的唇还是风情的那双眼睛，都让杨九郎入了魔一样的沉沦进去。

就是喜欢他，也就是觉得他能够让自己心甘情愿地为他付出。在那一天后杨九郎翻箱倒柜，使劲找出自己最好看的一身衣裳穿在身上，他扣上扣子要出门前，才慢慢让自己清醒过来。

他是风月场合里过来的人，他的身子被多少的人蹂躏抚摸过，也许谁见了都会觉得肮脏，又会因为那副身子带来的快乐淋漓尽致地挥洒汗水。

张云雷也是如此，不过就是杨九郎众多嫖客里的一位，只不过是长了一张清秀好看的脸，从他舔着杨九郎屁股下面的眼往两腿之间的缝隙看过来，叫杨九郎心动了。

我等你。

杨九郎感觉到张云雷的阴茎从他的身体里退了出去，他的身体因此颤抖着，空虚寂寞的风填满了他的口，让他卷着被子凑过来枕在张云雷的腿上。他的手一路向上，摸着张云雷的脸庞，闭上眼睛感受高挺的鼻梁和微微颤动着的睫毛。

他知道现在这个样子很是狼狈，但是他对着张云雷还是觉得心头盈满了欢喜。张云雷低下头来咬着他的唇瓣舔了舔本来就湿润的唇，他看着杨九郎笑了，于是他也笑了。

笑杨九郎这样的认真回应。

2.

是你的命就是你的命，不可能有回转的余地。

杨九郎有些生气自己的老妈妈说这样的话，他命苦，没人在意着得亏模样长得可爱些，得了这妈妈的照拂住进了屋子里。他没少给这个妈妈添产业，多少男人招进他屋子里，哪个不是快活着走的。偏偏这老妈妈说，你啊，到底是个男人。

比不过那些花枝招展的女人，图的就是个新鲜，新鲜劲头过了你算个什么。没人会记得你是怎么在床上因为一个深顶进去就尖声颤抖的，他们的耳朵里听过太多的这样的声音了。

在妓院里渴望着能真的有人带你出去，让你遇见真挚的感情，这是天下最傻的事情了。

那些说要拿钱来赎人的，赎出去的闺女成了别人家的姨太太，光鲜亮丽的样子下吃的都是别人不能吃的苦。宅门里的勾心斗角，送来的一碗糯米糍说不定里面都是下了毒的药。不致死，也许吃坏几天肚子，又或者不小心死了，直接丢到井里头去。

还有的要来赎人的，说着说着就没了踪影，不过是不进你家门了，换了别家照样地吃喝嫖赌。这世间最荒唐的也就是海誓山盟，听过就忘，床上的话就和醉了酒的话是一样的，怎么能够相信呢。

从前也有人说要赎过你，他们可来了？

他们没有来，杨九郎扭过头去看向窗外，没有说话。窗外的庭院里种了一棵树，他还记得当初他嫌弃这庭院里空空荡荡，等人的时候也看不见外面的任何东西，不如种点树，无聊看向窗外也还能有依靠。

人和树相互看着，树的年轮一圈一圈地增长，这些年也就这么过来了。杨九郎闭上眼睛，他一直以为他比树好些，树要永远在这院子里出不去，他也许还能够出去，远离这些晦暗红色里的淫秽肮脏。

妈妈的话他知道的，在劝他，就算杨九郎出去了过得也不一定比在屋子里的好。屋子里有吃有喝地伺候着，不过是要和男人睡觉，是要把自己的屁股掰开了，把阴茎插进去，让屁眼里的肉越发糜烂。

从前杨九郎也觉得自己要烂掉了，就像是没来得及吃完的苹果生出又黑又软的洞，是要跌进泥潭里的。遇见了张云雷就让他觉得自己是盛开在淤泥中的莲花，为了张云雷他也要盛放着。

3.

许是太久未见了，杨九郎觉得张云雷身上的清冷气息都让他着迷。不由自主地将身子凑过去，杨九郎挺起自己的胸口让张云雷舔自己的那两点。他把脸埋进张云雷的发间，猛吸了一大口，这才觉得通体舒畅。

屁股撅了起来，杨九郎都没要张云雷说话，他太主动了，急切地去扶着张云雷的阴茎往里面吃。他的脸通红，在张云雷来之前就做好了润滑，他不敢看张云雷的眼睛，他害怕对上了就让张云雷觉得自己放荡。

可是他太想张云雷了。屁股一扭一扭的，杨九郎向后仰着头把自己身上白里透着粉的身子现在张云雷面前。

“你可算来了。”手指头数数，掰开了能有十天还多，杨九郎问张云雷这些天去哪里了，“是不是我太贵了，你不想赎我了。”

“赎不赎没关系的，要是实在没钱，你就来找我。每天都来也成，想我了来找我，我都会为你开门的。”这话是试探，杨九郎舔着张云雷的嘴角，却是一副悲伤的面容。

“那你想不想出去？”张云雷捧着杨九郎的脸亲了亲，杨九郎弄得他太爽了，比女人还让他爽。不知道是跟了多少个男人才有这样的熟练，张云雷咬着杨九郎的喉结，轻轻舔着。

想出去，谁不想出去，可是出去了能怎么样。能够和张云雷双宿双飞吗，张云雷有钱吗，能和他一起生活吗？杨九郎趴在张云雷的身上，去玩张云雷的脸。他听说过张云雷，外面谁都喜欢他，谁都想和他成亲。

这样的人养个男人应该没什么大问题，还是赎金的问题。他需要张云雷的回答，用这个回答来定自己的心，是要让自己有新的希望，还是就和窗外的那棵树共生共死。

哪怕是假话，杨九郎也爱听。

“那我来赎你。”

说完那句话，张云雷就没再来了。杨九郎的屋子永远关上了，谁也不接。好在这么些年的妈妈还有点良心，没给杨九郎赶出去，还给了他饭吃。

杨九郎的赎金不好弄，太多了，九郎你别多心，许是凑不齐。又或者是他后悔了，心里不愿意。

九郎，也许你不知道，张云雷名声在外，落得个抠钱的俗气，爱钱如命。正常人家拿了这些钱去置办产业都能够东山再起，而这些钱来赎你，这就是要他的命。

不赎才是人家的本分，张云雷他就是个嫖客，仅此而已。

道理都是懂得，杨九郎知道，这些天来他很少吃饭，倒是瘦下去许多。他靠在门框边对妈妈道：“是我自己的问题，我遇上了真心人，不想我的身子再躺在别人的身下。”

从前杨九郎身世浮沉，脏不脏了身子无所谓，但是他想为张云雷守住点什么。他知道张云雷也许不稀罕，可是这是他能为张云雷做的最后一点事情。

他只有这个能给张云雷了，他当初答应了张云雷。他要说到做到，哪怕是张云雷做不到。

连天的雨水裹挟着雷从云中崩裂到人间，那暴雨被风刮进窗户里，打得窗子沙沙作响。杨九郎睡不着，起身来关窗子。

急切的敲门声让杨九郎觉得心烦，开了门不知道是谁家的小厮喘着气问他是不是杨九郎。

“我是杨九郎，怎么了？”

“这是我们张二爷给你的，说是要赎你出来。你拿着这个钱，赎了身子还有银两自己过日子吧。”

张二爷也许是张云雷，杨九郎接过那沉甸甸的东西，拉着小厮问了一句：“他人呢，他怎么不来？”

那不是一笔小数目，除了烧杀抢掠杨九郎不知道张云雷是想到了什么办法弄到的。他一直以为只有自己傻里傻气地守着约等着张云雷，他没想到张云雷一直也在守着他们两个人的约定。

说要赎他，张云雷没有骗他。

一个男妓会为一个嫖客动情伤心吗，从古至今从来没有过的。没有这样的道理，嫖客就是嫖客，睡了谁早上起来念叨着好下次再来，而男妓要做的，不过就是让嫖客爽。

换了身素色衣服的杨九郎恢复了自己的自由身。天下的景色浩浩荡荡，让人流连忘返，可杨九郎不知道他要往哪里去。

他拿手里的银子去吃了一顿好的，他不贪杯，却喝了个大醉。他嘴里念念叨叨的，说的都是爱钱如命。

那爱钱如命的人，怎么就把钱给他了，怎么就把命也给他了。杨九郎要不起这些，他只是想要和张云雷在一起，只是想和他在一起。

湖水冰凉，跟张云雷抱着他时候的感觉一样。满脸通红的杨九郎想到的都是和他衔接在一起的张云雷，忘了是哪一天了，张云雷舔着他下面的洞，夸他说九郎你真紧，我好爱你。

他也爱张云雷，他要去找张云雷。

天下最让人难以相信的事情就是一个男妓给了一个男人穿了一身素衣，不管生死都还是走到了一起。

杨九郎和庭院里的那些树还是有些不一样的，可说到底又有什么不一样的呢。都是往死了活的，都要有这么一天的，早晚问题。

可有些人遇见了，才是他的运气。

Fin


End file.
